wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lionwing
Lionwing is a member of the Earth Cheit group The Order. Personality Relationships Cretan Lionwing and Cretan have a sexual relationship with one another.One face, a woman, strawberry blonde, with one tattooed arm. I could see the impression she’d left where she had slept on the edge of the bed, but had climbed off the bed on the opposite side. ... I continued to walk around the room, studying the men. The other woman was too blurry to make out, her visits too fleeting. From the way one man danced around the door, he might have repeatedly gone out with her. Dark hair, dark clothes, pale face, dark eyes or sunglasses, for her. One man had a red hat, it looked like. The other was bald. ... The woman’s image at the edge of the bed remained, while the rest of her disappeared. There was another image of her on the bed. She was in the middle of coitus with the bald man. ... The strawberry blonde with tattoos down her arm wore a cat mask and a bodysuit, as she leaned against the wall. The bald man wore war paint. ... The images weren’t a snapshot. The woman and Kingdom Come had been captured sleeping. The bald man had tossed and turned too much to be captured at any one point while he slept, so the best resolution was when he’d sat eating. Even though the images froze in time, they were out of sync, each one at a different moment. - Excerpt from Torch 7.5 Appearance Lionwing has dark blond hair and a tattoo that covers most of one of her upper arms. She wears black and white armor that is styled after a griffon.The light-haired woman next to her was leaning heavily into her personal space, and Tori didn’t seem to either welcome it or hate it. One photo where the blonde sat with her tattooed arm pressing hard into Tori’s shoulder, and another photo where the woman had an arm around Tori’s shoulders, half leaning into Tori and half onto the table, clearly tipsy. The woman was Lionwing. And she, too, had cropped up on the time camera. When we’d first seen the Pharmacist, Kingdom Come had been there, and so had a strawberry blonde woman with a tattooed arm and cat mask. I clicked the label, and I brought up a page. Lionwing, in varying costumes. She had light armor she wore when in the field, along with a sword and a triangular shield that had decorative arrangements of spikes at each corner. A bit of a ‘gladiator’ look. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Abilities and Powers Lionwing has an ability that allows her to control hundreds of blades. She can uses this swarm of blades to lacerate people (blades do not have much penetration power) or pin them down, and can also form these blades into different shapes, including a shield,I hit the earth, found and picked up a stone, and stood up again. Lionwing was at the entry to the arch, drawing the blades back to her now, to form a shield at one arm.- Heavens 12.9 or a spike.I flew straight for Lionwing, then pulled away at the last second, using my aura. A test. It provoked a response, the shield extending from a rough triangular shape to a spike. Another spike composed of interlocked blades stabbed out from under the shield. If both of those had hit me, far enough apart…- Heavens 12.9 She can also use these blades for flight.At least if I tied her up I could keep her from using most of those blades on my team. It looked like she had a set quantity she could manage at a whim. Shields, blades, flying hail, even flight, from what I’d heard reported.- Heavens 12.9 Equipment Carries a gun as a spare. History Background Post-Fallen fall Helped attack the portals along with Kingdom Come and Cretan.Torch 7.5 Post-Goddess' Takeover Split with Teacher because of a dispute over warped areas of time. Helped Cradle, Love Lost and March in their fight against Breakthrough and The Undersiders. Later joined his army on Earth N, was able to disable a large group of heroes before being taken out by Antares at the expense of one of her arms.Her hand firmly in my grip, I smashed into her, driving her into the ground. Her body rolled a short distance, her arm stayed with me. I let it fall. Still connected, or at least partially connected. I hadn’t dismembered her, but I hadn’t ruled it out either. But it was dislocated at the very least, and I was pretty sure from the way it had bent on the impact with the ground that I’d broken the various pieces of the arm in a few places. I took care of her like I’d taken care of Paris. I needed to know she wouldn’t be too dangerous to have at my back, but she didn’t need arms and legs. I had to knock her out, and I didn’t have a minute to spare or anything convenient to do it with. Instead, grabbing her hair, I smashed her head against the ground twice. That was the point she was still breathing but not up to pick any fights with me anymore.- Heavens 12.9 Trivia *Gryphons are seen as protectors in mythology, they also hate horses. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Earth Cheit Category:Mover Category:Ward Characters